ways to annoy warrior cats
by Snowmist
Summary: Ways to make the warrior cats go mad! And make them wanna claw your fur out! Warning: DO NOT try these at home! Highly dangerous! You may get a claw mark for doing these! Please R&R!Chapter FOURTEEN! I present you with a STARCLAN chapter! IT'S UP! YAY!
1. Poor Ashfur

**Hey guys!! Hope you enjoy this fic. !! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, if I do, I wouldn't be here…**

**Ways to annoy poor Ashfur:**

Remind him of Squirrelflight every time you see him.

Make Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight to stay together every time they see Ashfur.

Stuff bitter tasting herbs in a piece of fresh-kill

Invite him for fresh-kill and every time he chooses a piece, snatch it and say: "hey! That is my piece!"

Continue until he chooses the one stuffed with herbs

Laugh as he spits it out with disgust

Ask him if he was a tom or she-cat.

If he says tom, say: "why don't you become a she-cat?"

Repeat until he says she-cat.

Hire Leafpool (or their medicine cat, but I assume it's Leafpool) so that once Ashfur goes to her, she will tell him that he is expecting kits.

Make the leader send him to the nursery

After a few days, tell him that it was a mistake

Give Squirrelflight a one-way ticket to Antarctica and tell Firestar and Brambleclaw that Ashfur kidnapped her

Watch as Brambleclaw and Firestar rake his fur out

Send Squirrelflight back with the return ticket

Tell them that it was all an accident

Watch Ashfur screech with fury (remember to put earplugs as it may damage your ear)

Whisper some random things in his ear every time he tries to sleep

Do not let him notice you

While he is sleeping, dump him on Squirrelflight

Watch him mew in surprise as he gets attacked by Squirrelflight

Try ad help Leafpool stick his fur in place

Report to Firestar that he was trying to attack his daughter

Observe how Firestar claws his newly stuck-on fur

Comfort him

Provoke a fight between him and any other cat

Let Firestar notice

Tell Firestar that Ashfur started it

Watch as Ashfur lose his fur

Stick is fur back into place with glue or cello tape

Feel sorry for poor Ashfur

**Poor Ashfur...TT I feel sorry for him!! He may have to change his name to Nofur…poor him…(sigh)anyways, hope you liked it!! Sorry if this chapter is too short. The next chappie is gonna be about Darkstirpe…Please review!!**

_**Destiny**_


	2. Darkstirpe who is so proud of his fur

**Too lazy to write an author's note…Enjoy!**

**Ways to annoy Darkstripe who is so proud of his fur:**

Jump on his tail every time he sleeps to get on his nerves

Run away every time he sees you

Do not let him notice you

Creep up behind him

Smack him with a stiff rabbit (squirrels and mice work too! But make sure they are stiff!!)

Make sure he faints

Drag his body on top of a tree (preferably close to a river, stream or lake)

Hide and watch him fall with a splash when he wakes up

Tell the clan how mouse-brained he was to fall into a river, stream or lake WITHOUT telling them YOUR role in this

Mix up the medicine cat's (Cinderpelt's) herbs to confuse her, causing her to give him the wrong herbs

Switch poppy seeds with some other things to not let him sleep properly

Steal his fur right off his back (do this in summer, or he might catch a cold)

Sell it in the black market

At a high price

Make lots of money

Take him back to the camp

Watch as the clan attacks him, thinking he was a rogue

AFTER the clan attacked him, tell them he is Darkstripe

Tie a rope around his neck, make him run around the camp and scream; "yeee—haww!!!"

Pay Firestar to hug him

Tightly

Scream and throw mouse bile at him every time he says "mouse"

Find a dead mouse or squirrel or rabbit; stick some of Darkstripe's fur on it

Hold it by the tail, and shove it into his face, saying it loves him

Use super glue to glue him to his bedding

With the dead mouse or squirrel or rabbit

Hide the glue remover

Forget where you hid it

Look everywhere for it

Find it

Remove the glue on the poor cat

Whenever he growls, hisses, or behave hostile to you, throw things at him and say: "you're so mean"

Then sob and run away

Then report to the leader and pay a couple of warriors, the deputy, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders (if you have enough money...you can take from the money made from Darkstripe's fur!)

So that they can claw his ears or any other parts for being mean to you

Then act kind and tell them that it's ok

Think about how evil you are...hehe

**So...how did you like it?? I know me am being mean and evil for doing these things to those poor kitties... (Sigh) this chapter is too short AGAIN!! (Sigh) Pleeeeaaaase help me!! I m running low of ideas!! (Sigh) and this is only chapter 2! (Sigh)I m sighing too much today... (Sigh) ;;; Well...next chappie will be about the oh-so mighty Hawkfrost!! (Which I m nearly done with!) Yah!! Oh, and please help me with ideas and please review!!!**

_**Destiny**_


	3. the oh so mighty Hawkfrost!

**Too lazy to write an author's note again**

**Ways to annoy the oh-so-mighty Hawkfrost:**

Call his name continuously.

Every time he answers you, ignore him

Soak his fur with mouse bile

Laugh as he spits it out angrily

Push him into the lake to wash the scent off (do this in WINTER!!BWAHAHA!)

Tell Leopardstar how he secretly loves her

Drag him into Leopardstar's den while he is sleeping

Take pictures of the bedraggled Hawkfrost that just came out of his leader's den

Post it on the official CAT web the author made up in her mind

Kidnap... no, I mean Catnap Mothwing and Willowpaw so no one can tend to his wounds

Tell Mistyfoot to sing the "Na na na boo boo!! You can't be deputy!!" song the author made up when she is bored and hyper every time Mistyfoot sees him

Hire some Starclan cats to make him jealous for not being in Starclan

Seat yourself on his shoulders and refuse to relocate yourself.

Hit him over the head with a stick every time he says something

Send a love letter to Riverclan's dear leader stamped with the oh-so-mighty Hawkfrost's paw print

Declare that his new name is Hawky, and refuse to call him by any other name

Glue his tail into his mouth somehow (do NOT try this!! It is cruel!!)

Watch how he bites his tail every time he meows

Hear him squeal in pain as he bites part of his tail

Hear him squealing louder as he bites his tail more when he squeals

Get every cat in the forest to laugh about it

For moons

And seasons

Pay the elders to tell this story to the next generation of kits and so on...

Freak out every time he talks (meows) to you

Scream like hell and run out of the camp when he calls (meows) your name

Pay Mothwing to tell Leopardstar that Hawkfrost made her have kits

Stay out of Leopardstar's sight when she is looking for Hawkfrost as she may attack you

Tell Tigerclaw about what every cat assume he did

Leave them for a few days

Then tell them that you were wrong

Tell them that he was actually trying to make out with Mistyfoot

To try and murder her for being deputy instead of him

So he can be deputy

When every cat hates him, tell them that this is also a mistake

Lock him in a room filled with pointy sticks just in case...

Be careful since he may haunt your dreams...in a BAD way!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Goldpool295924 and Gingerstar14 for the ideas!!

From Goldpool295924 and Gingerstar14:

-Every time you see Hawkfrost say "I see dead people."  
Ask him how many days are in a week. When he looks at you funny and says seven, run screaming in the other direction.  
Tell this joke to other cats around Hawkfrost, AND MAKE SURE HE HEARS IT! "How do you make Hawkfrost laugh in Leaf bare? Tell him a joke in green leaf!"  
Head for the hills!

-GLUE HIM TO LEOPARDSTAR!!!

**Ummm...was it nice? And PLEASE help me with ideas!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!! Review this chapter also! The next chapter will be about the tabby of doom-Tigerclaw!**

**Once again, please help me with ideas and please review!**

_**DESTINY**_

**  
**


	4. the tabby of doom Tigerstar!

**Hey guys!! Sorry about the long wait! This is gonna be about the dark tabby of the doom- Tigerclaw!! **

**Ways to get on the dark tabby of doom-Tigerclaw's nerves!**

Tell him that Firestar is better than him

By far

List reasons

Sit on him and pull his tail

Very hard

Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very hard

Poke him with a stick whenever he says something

Bury him beneath a tree

Tie him to a tree

And use him as a target to sling shot

Mark the points

With permanent marker

Smooch random things on his fur

Watch his reaction

Pay Starclan to annoy the hell outta him

Draw stuff (I won't specify what...) on his fur with permanent marker

Repeatedly step on his tail.

Until he gets irritated

Say innocently, "I'm so sorry, it's just so fluffy...and it gets even fluffier every time I step on it!!"

Keep staring at him for no reason

Then laugh at him for no reason

Until he gets pissed

Call his name a million times

When he answers you, turn your back pointedly

And say: "Oof! Here he comes again!" just loud enough for him to hear

Dig a pit

Drag him inside when he is sleeping

Fill it with earth and leave a hole just enough for him to keep living

Watch his reaction

When he asks you what that for was, answer him that you think he was dead

Repeat it each night

With the hole to breathe getting smaller each time

If he calls you a mouse-brain or anything like that, shout "meanie!" then walk away while kicking earth at him

Review this chapter if you liked it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Every time you see Tigerstar doing something evil, remind him of how he was in Bluestar's den trying to "attack" her.  
-If he chases after you, go to Bluestar and say how he was trying to "attack" you too.  
-watch her get mad  
-Rip the fur off of Tigerstar  
-Sneak him in her den at night  
-gather for a ceremony in the morning to watch Bluestar feed Tigerstar to the badgers.

-Put speakers all around where he sleeps and have them constantly play

Lipgloss by lil mama.

- tell all the she - cats that he listens to lipgloss bc he is a he/she

- While he is sleeping, move Tigerclaw to the edge of the Riverclan river.

- watch as he falls into it the next time he rolls over

- get him out of the water and take him back to Thunderclan territory with

Riverclan scent and say he is an intruder

- laugh as he gets clawed by his clan mates

- While he is fighting off his clan mates, go over to Bluestar and say

Tigerclaw went mad and started to attack his clan mates

- watch as Bluestar gets her claws on him

- lock him in a room with a badger

- laugh as it takes him apart

- glue Tigerclaw back together

-Repeat

Tell tiger star how pathetically he died  
scream daddy whenever you see him  
and if he says anything back, ignore him  
glue Firestar to his back  
and post pics of it on the web  
then glue all his kits to him  
and laugh insanely as you take pics of it too  
and then put them on the web

Whenever he walks by, start humming the Darth Vader theme song.  
If you are Brambleclaw, say, "Search your feelings, father. I know there is good in you. The emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."  
When he askes you what an emperor is, run away screaming, "NO NO! DON'T FORCECHOKE ME DADDY! REMEMBER PADME! I MEAN GOLDENFLOWER!"  
Accidentally call him, "Darth Vader".

**Thanks to ****Goldpool295924, Snowfirexoxo, Adderstar, and ama-chan13****!!!!!!!!!! And everyone who reviewed my other chapters!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Review this chapter too! Oh! And please vote for who I shall write about in the next chappie between: Nightcloud, Daisy, Firestar, Mothwing, Blackstar, Nightstar, Rowanclaw**

_**DESTINY**_


	5. Nightcloud

**Hey guys! I'm back!! **

**Ways to piss Nightcloud off:**

Repeat the "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits are actually Leafpool and Crowfeather's" theory over and over.

Pay Crowfeather and Leafpool to announce that they had kits in a gathering

Laugh as she stares in disbelief

Bribe every cat to remind her of Leafpool

Until she can't stand it

Buy her an i-pod that plays how Leafpool and Feathertail match Crowfeather more

Tape it to her ear

Pay Crowfeather to tell her that he doesn't love her anymore

Pay Onestar to rename her Nightcrap and refuse to call her anything else

While she's sleeping, tie her paws to a branch above a volcano

Laugh as she freaks out when she wakes up

Hang her by the tail to a tree

Light her tail on fire (DO NOT TRY THIS!!! It may make her join starclan!)

Quench the fire before it burns her to starclan

Put her on a tree

Because of her burnt tail, she can't come down

Leave her there for a night

Tell her you forgot to come back

Pay Breezepaw to tell her that he would prefer Leafpool or Feathertail as a mother

Try to comfort the heart broken Nightcloud

Tell her that it is the truth...

Bribe every cat to tell her that she farts too much

Laugh at the confused nightcloud

Make her read all the LeafXCrow and FeatherXCrow fics on this site

**No idea how Nightcloud won the voting... I know this chapter is not as funny, and it is short... but... I'll try to make the next chappies longer... and funnier (I promise!)!! Next up is... you vote between Daisy, Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Firestar, Mothwing and Nightstar!**

**I'll post ALL your ideas up, so don't worry! And I'll try to update faster... but not until next week... PWEASE review!**

**half the Daisy chapter is done...though...**


	6. ways to make daisy go MAD!

**Ways to make Daisy go mad:**

Whenever you see a butterfly or moth, catch it and smooch it in her fur

When she is sleeping, take her back to the barn

Fasten her on a horse

Watch as the horse wakes up and rush out of the barn

Find her in a mud puddle

Pretend not to remember her

And take her to the tribes where the cats are all mud streaked

Look at her horror stricken face

Make Cloudtail stay away from her

And let him stay with Brightheart at every moment

Tell smoky about daisy and Cloudtail

And make smoky ignore her for what she did

Dump her in a pile of daisies (dunno how I got this one...weird...)

Let all the cats of the forest ambush her for 2 whole days!

Watch as they scare the heck out of her

Make her slip in a pool of honey

Blow random stuff on her fur

Or let the bees chase her

Watch the whole process

Help her back to the medicine cat's den

Stuff her in a giant hotdog

Take her to the twolegplace, and feed her to the dogs!!! (This is VERY CRUEL!!! DO NOT TRY THIS ON THE POOR KITTY!!)

Watch as the dogs rip her into shreds

Glue or tape her back into form

Dump her on another clan's territory

Stalk her so you can watch how horrified and lost she is

Throw her on a pile of fox dung

Watch as the entire clan snort at her with disgust

Call her ""  
Pay somebody like Ashfur to spread a nasty little rumor about her (use your imagination)

**Uhh... like... how she is planning to take over all the toms like Cloudtail? ...**  
Watch as she traces it back to Ashfur  
laugh insanely as she tries to attack him but gets her a-- kicked.

-Tell her that Brightheart dared her to make out with Cloudtail (BWAHAHAHA!)  
-Tell Brightheart that Daisy is making out with Cloudtail  
-Watch Brightheart beat her up (HAHA! BURN IN STARCLAN, DAISY!)  
-Repeat that (Burn in StarClan, Daisy!) in her ears until she couldn't stand it

-Put on an innocent look and say that you didn't really mean it  
-When Daisy turns around to go, shout to her that you meant for her to burn in Tigerstar's forest

**Thanks to Adderstar and Kitari Crystal for the ideas! And I m gonna do nearly EVERY cat in the forest (if you like... and if I can) so don't worry... sooner or later, I'll get to the cat you wanna annoy... **


	7. Chapter se7en special! part I

**Hey! This is gonna be a special chapter! After every six chapters (just like there are six books in every warriors series), there's gonna be one or more special chapter! These chapters will be the reactions to the 'ways to annoy' chapters, so, please enjoy your stay and have a nice day!**

**I apologize for updating so late. But school is starting, so I'll try to update once a week... if possible.**

_**Disclaimer: I.DO.NOT.OWN.WARRIORS! And I think that everyone knows that!! XP**_

The reactions to chapter1: Ways to annoy poor Ashfur (BTW, my warrior name is Snowmist in this story):

**It was a fine, sunny day in the thunderclan camp, the mice were dancing, and the rabbits were flying, (hey! That's NOT normal!) Oh! Sorry! Correction: the mice were NOT dancing, and rabbits were NOT flying, and hushed voices could be heard behind a thorn bush:**

Squirrelflight: so now can you tell me why you brought us here?

Snowmist: ok! I got you two here because... (Pause) because...

Brambleclaw: (in an agitated voice) because what?

Snowmist: because... because... I think I forgot!

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sweat dropped...

Snowmist: because... AH! I remember!

Brambleclaw& Squirrelflight: (nods) (listens intensely)

Snowmist: I forgot it again!

Brambleclaw& Squirrelflight fell to the floor

Snowmist: ah! I remember! I have a mission for both of you!

Brambleclaw: a mission?

Snowmist: yep! A mission! I want both of you to stay together at ALL times for a few hours

Squirrelflight: but... that's impossible!

Snowmist: know! So I got you this! (Holds out a bottle of super glue)

Squirrelflight: glue? Don't tell me...

Snowmist: (glues both cats together) tada! Done!

Brambleclaw: WTF?!

**(And then a bickering follows, let's skip that part, 'kay?)**

**...Back in the camp...**

**Snowmist came back as if nothing happened, and she has a vole in her jaws, but the strange thing was that the vole had bits of green everywhere, and heck, she came out of the MEDICINE CAT'S den! **

**She spotted the target (Ashfur) nearby and strolled to his side as if nothing has happened.**

**And they happened to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight pass by, stuck together.**

Snowmist: aww... aren't they such a cute couple?

Ashfur: Squirrelflight!! TT TT

**... And in the distance, swearing from the cute couple can be heard... but nobody heard it... (Thank god no one heard it! We don't want the kits to learn bad language, don't we?)**

Snowmist: hey Ashfur! How bout some fresh kill?

Ashfur: (brightens up) sure!

**...so they went to the fresh kill pile...**

**Ashfur had his eyes on a wood pigeon, while Snowmist's eyes were following him.**

**Ashfur picked the wood pigeon.**

Snowmist: (snatches the wood pigeon) Hey! That's my piece!

**Ashfur sighed, the wood pigeon was gone, and then he reached for a mouse**

Snowmist: (snatches the mouse) Hey! That's also my piece!

**Ashfur glared at her, it is because of HER that the wood pigeon AND the mouse was gone! So he went for a plump rabbit.**

Snowmist: (snatches the rabbit) Hey! That's my piece too!

**Ashfur was glaring holes at whatever he was glaring (he was glaring into the sky, and he happens to glare in to space, and by chance, he was glaring into a rocky planet in space, and a hole appeared in it, and it broke, and a meteorite hit the earth, and we are all dead, how terrifying!! Just joking...) so... he was glaring at Snowmist, because she took away his choice of the wood pigeon AND the mouse, AND the rabbit!! The only thing left was the vole that she carried back today, so he chose it! YAY!**

**He took a bite, and spat it out with disgust.**

**And Snowmist was laughing maniacally**

Ashfur: AUGH! That was gross!

Snowmist: hahahahahaha!!!

Ashfur: hey! That was mean!

Snowmist: sorry! I didn't mean it! So... lemme ask you a question!

Ashfur: question?

Snowmist: are you a tom or a she-cat?

Ashfur: (thinking: is she mad? Or crazy? Or coucou?) Uhh... I am OBVIOUSLY a tom!

Snowmist: oh! So why don't you become a she-cat?

Ashfur: (thinks: she IS mad! AND crazy! AND coucou!) Uh... because I don't wanna be one!

**... And the question repeats...**

Snowmist: (the fifty sixth time) are you a tom or she-cat?

Ashfur: fine! I m a she-cat! Happy?

Snowmist: OMG! And I always thought that you were a tom! How dare you lie to me! And the clan! You should go see Leafpool!

Ashfur: (sigh) YOU're the one who needs her, really!

**... In Leafpool's den...**

**Ashfur waited in a clearing, while. In a dark corner, stood two she cats...**

Leafpool: do I HAVE to do it?

Snowmist: yep!

Leafpool :( mutters: why did I accept her bribe?)

**...goes outside...**

Leafpool: OMG! Ashfur! I m afraid you are having kits!

Ashfur was just staring blankly from the shock, and in his mind: OMGWTFOMGWTFOMGWTFOMGWTF!!

"Let cat old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

**...all cats gathers...**

Firestar: I now announce that Ashfur is moving in to the nursery!

**Mews of alarm and surprise filled the clearing**

Firestar: and I also announce that I want chocolate milk!

**Sweatdrops filled the clearing**

Firestar: And whoever doesn't give me chocolate milk shall be removed from his/her warrior duties!

**...and all warriors hurriedly served Firestar chocolate milk...**

**(THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!)**

**...And Ashfur is sent to the nursery...**

**...then lots of things happened when he was in the nursery, but we'll skip that part too, kay?**

**...a few days later...**

Firestar: let cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!

**...all cats gathers...**

Firestar: ahem! As you know, a few days ago, I sent Ashfur into the nursery.

**(Pause)**

Firestar: but that was a mistake! Now he is a warrior again!

**Ashfur: YAY!!!**

Firestar: and I would also like to add that I want chocolate ice-cream!

**(Sweat drop)**

Firestar: And whoever doesn't give me chocolate ice-cream shall be removed from his/her warrior duties!

**...and all warriors hurriedly served Firestar chocolate ice creams...**

**...and Firestar had to stay in his den for a week because he had a bellyache...**

**(THAT IS NOT THE POINT EITHER!)**

Snowmist: hey Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight: (growls): what do you want now?

Snowmist: I m sorry I stuck both of you together...

Squirrelflight: its... fine?

Snowmist: so now I wanna apologize! Here! (Holds out a ticket)

Squirrelflight: a... ticket?

Snowmist: yep! You can go on a vacation!

Squirrelflight: a vacation!! YAY!!

.**..So Squirrelflight went on a nice vacation... to Antarctica... without the return ticket...**

Snowmist: OMGOMGOMG!!! Brambleclaw! Firestar! Ashfur kidnapped Squirrelflight! Ashfur kidnapped Squirrelflight!!

Brambleclaw& Firestar: WHAT?! ASHFUR WHAT?!

Snowmist: Ashfur kidnapped Squirrelflight! Ashfur kidnapped Squirrelflight!!

Ashfur: (sleepily) huh?! Wha?! I what? I did not kidnap her!

**But it was too late. Brambleclaw already had him pinned down while Firestar was raking clumps of fur out.**

**Ashfur was just about to explain, but then, something terrible happened! **

**Ashfur and Snowmist gasped...**

**OMG! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of ways to annoy warrior cats, chapter se7en special: part B!! Have a nice day!**

**P.S:- sorry if I offended anyone with this chapter! My deepest apologies to all Ashfur fans, and anyone who was offended! But please, please don't kill the authoress, 'kay? And be sure to review and stay tuned for the next chappie of the chapter se7en special! It will all be well in the end... I hope...**


	8. chapter se7en special! part II

**Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**But it was too late. Brambleclaw already had him pinned down while Firestar was raking clumps of fur out.**

**Ashfur was just about to explain, but then, something terrible happened! **

**Ashfur and Snowmist gasped...**

**Guess what happened?**

**Firestar had just... just... farted!!**

Snowmist: Eww... It stinks!

Ashfur: what is this smell?! O.o

Firestar: Oops... (Blushes)

**...silence... **

**...a breeze blew by...**

Ashfur: Brr... It is cold!

Snowmist: eh? What happened to your fur?

Ashfur: what do you think happened? (Glares)

Snowmist: hey! You don't have to be mean!

Ashfur: since when was I mean to you?

Snowmist: since the day I made Firestar send you to the nursery, no, since the day I gave you that piece of fresh-kill, no, since the day I came to thunderclan for a visit, no- ...

Ashfur: Just shut up!

Snowmist: how dare you tell me to shut up?

Ashfur: I just dare!

Snowmist: humph! Then I will not send the return ticket!

Ashfur: return ticket?

Snowmist: ahh! I forgot all about it!

Brambleclaw: what?

Snowmist: the return ticket...

Firestar: what return ticket?

Snowmist: the return ticket to Squirrelflight in Antarctica...

Firestar& Brambleclaw& Ashfur: HUH?!

Firestar: you mean Ashfur did nor kidnap Squirrelflight?

Snowmist: who said that he kidnapped her?

Firestar& Brambleclaw& Ashfur: YOU said it!

Snowmist: hehehe... it is a mistake...

Ashfur: WHAT??!! (screeches)

**All the cats within hundred miles puts on ear plugs**

**... in the night...**

Ashfur is curled up in his cozy den trying to sleep...

Snowmist: (whispers) hey Ashfur!

Ashfur: (twitch)

Snowmist: let's eat!

Ashfur: (curls tighter)

Snowmist: three legged marshmallows!!

Ashfur: (flicks ears)

Snowmist: mutant blue barbecue!

Ashfur: SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I M TRYING TO SLEEP? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

All the other cats in the den: HUSH!! SHUT UP ASHFUR!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!! LEAVE US ALONE!!!

Snowmist: see! Bad boy! Disturbing others!

Ashfur: it is all because of you!

Snowmist: and you blame it on me? How bad of you!

Ashfur: who cares? Let me sleep!!

Snowmist: whatever (mutters: as if I m gonna listen to you!!)

Ashfur: Zzzz...

Snowmist: okie! Coast clear! (goes into the den and drags Ashfur by the scruff)

Ashfur: Zzzz...

Snowmist: (dumps him on Squirrelflight)

**...the next morning...**

Squirrelflight: ASHFUR!! YOU PERVERT!!!

Ashfur: HUH?! WHA-?! AHHH!!!

Snowmist: OMIGOSH!!! Firestar!! Ashfur is attacking Squirrelflight!!

Firestar: ASHFUR!!! (Claws his fur out)

**...in Leafpool's den...**

Snowmist: TADA! Done!

Ashfur: (glares)

Snowmist: why are you glaring at me?

Ashfur: (glares more)

Snowmist: EEEK!! AHA! I know!! Brambleclaw! He is glaring at you! (steps aside)

Brambleclaw: (turns around) AHH! ASHFUR! What did _I _do to you??

Snowmist: (whispers) he thinks you are stupid!!

Brambleclaw: HOW DARE YOU THINK I M STUPID??!!

Ashfur: HUH?! I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU ARE STUPID!!!

Brambleclaw: YES YOU DID!!

Ashfur: I DID NOT!!

Firestar: what is happening?? Hey! Why are you fighting?!

Snowmist: Ashfur started it!!!

Firestar: ASHFUR!! You again!! (rakes fur out)

Ashfur: WHAT?! AHHH!!!!

**...5 hours later...**

Snowmist: (sticks Ashfur's fur back with cello tape and glue)

Ashfur: (glares)

Snowmist: I feel sorry for you...

**Okie!! Here is it!! Was it nice? Next chappie is gonna be a normal chappie again!! YIPEE!! (yawns) I better go to sleep, it is ten already... I have school 2moro... TT.TT**


	9. ways to make Blackstar wanna murder you!

**Hnnn... I changed my pen name!! YAY ME!! And I m going to start working on Warriors crack, please go check them out when they are posted!! And Updates will be quicker!!! THANKIES!!!**

**Sorry for the lonnnnnnnnng wait!! (bows). My computer broke down , then, I went to Japan for a week, when I came back, all my files got deleted, and my computer got this virus again… now I m using my grandfather's computer… so much difficulties in life… Okay, wnough with me ranting, I now present you with…Dun dun dun dun… (insert dramatic music here) ways to annoy….BLACKSTAR!!!! pwease enjoy!!**

**Ways to make Blackstar wanna murder you!!!!**

Breed random insects like wasps in his den

If he asks who did it, point to a random cat and say, "he did it!"

Block the way into his den

With a rock BIG smiley face on it

Fill the Shadowclan teritorry with coloured lights

And wear a Santa costume

Everytime he comes into view, say, "ho, ho, ho, merry christmas" even if it is not christmas

Smash a jar of honey on his head, claiming that it is his christmas preasent

Get bees to sting him

Paint his fur white, well… his paws, since the rest of him is already white.

Paint his den white

Wear a white robe with fake wings, and when he comes in his den, say in a very heavenly voice, "welcome to Starclan!"

Talk to him in random languages that he don't understand, like Chinese, Japanese, or German

Smur random things like mustard, ketchup, or mayonnaise on his fur everytime you see him

Fill his room with cows

Tie him to a chair and force him to watch a twenty-four hour cycling marathon of Barny, Teletubbies, Sesame Street and other shows like these.

Say that he sleeps with a teddy bear

Steal his teddy bear, or teddy-bear-nap his teddy bear

Ask for ransom

Set up an e-mail account for him

Spam him…continously

And don't forget to blackmail him!

**His reaction…**

"AUGHH!! ENOUGH IF THIS!!" a certain white tom with jet black paws screeched.

"Uh-oh! I'd better go!!!" and a she-cat named Snowmist ran away.

…and all the cats within 20 metres of Blackstar retreated at least 500 metres more.

_NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS!!!!1_

"Today, the leader of Shadowclan, a white tom with jet black paws, was arrested, due to attempting to murder the authoress she-cat of this fic." The news reporter she-cat anounced. "Then, he was sent to the mental hospital for treatment."

_In Snowmist's den…_

"hmm…" She said, while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"BOO!!!" Suddenly Blackstar popped out of nowhere!! OMG!!!

"AHHHHH!!!" Snowmist screamed, spilling her hot chocolate all over Blackstar.

_NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS!!!!!!!111!!!i1111oneoneone!!!_

"Sorry for distrupting your show, but, THIS NEWS IS INPORTANT!!" The news reporter she-cat's face appeared on the television screen. "The Shadowclan leader, Blackstar, was arrested again for another failed attempt to murder the authoress she-cat. Evidence suggested that he fainted while a mug, which contained hot-chocolate in it, fell on his head. We will inform you when we have further news, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!!!"


	10. make Brambleclaw wanna claw your fur out

**NOOO…. Final exams are over!!! (Don't ask, exams just rock that way.) …but I can finally go on my computer!!! YAY!!!! (Hugs computer… and got a wire disconnected… AHHHHHH!!! (Restarts computer) ahem… kk… so… now… Here's…. the… chapter… to … annoy… BRAMBLECLAW!!!! (I m randomly picked him for this one, but if you wanna vote, please go on my profile, and vote on the poll!!)**

**Ways to make Brambleclaw claw your fur out (If you have fur)**

Pull out his whiskers

Set his fur on fire

And throw him in a freezing lake

Buy him a pet puppy!!

Smack him on the butt

Every time you see him, tell him : "OMG!! There are intruders on Thunderclan territory!!!", and see him run off hurriedly. (and when you say this, pick a preferably far place from the Thunderclan camp!!)

Dress him in a cute pink tutu, and teach him (or force him) to dance ballet. (You can ask someone to do it for you)

Claim that you are fixing his fur, and shave it bald

Pull out all his teeth (hmm…you may need some help in this…)

Hide them so that Leafpool can't put them back

Laugh at him because he can't eat or talk properly.

Eat fresh kill in front of him

And force him to watch you eating… while he can't eat.

Bribe Firestar to make Brambleclaw address the clan… without his teeth…

Fix it back again.

Tie him to a chair and smash random books on him

Make him do funny poses and click pictures of him

And post it on the internet

Hug him at random times

Pounce on him in the middle of the night.

Do it several times (or hire other cats to do it)

_**His Reaction!!!**_

Clouds covered the sun, and the distant roaring of thunder (and the roaring of Brambleclaw) can be heard. It started to rain as Brambleclaw tried to pounce on the poor authoress. But guess what? He slipped!! And fell in a mud puddle!!

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Screamed Brambleclaw

"HAHAHAHA!! You… you just slipped… HAHAHAHAHA!!!" …and Snowmist started a mad laughing fit (which is normal, VERY normal, in her case…)

"YOU!!! (beep) and (beep) and a big (Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp)" Brambleclaw seemed to be out of control…

"ZOMG!!! You just said a bad word!!! OMGOMGOMG!!!" and da crazy authoress (Snowmist) started to run around in circles like a wild maniac. "AHH!!! HE IS GONNA KILL ME!! AHHH!! HELPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…you know what??" Cloudtail stepped out. "He did no just say one bad word… he said three…"

"But…But… ZOMG!! HE SAID THREE BAD WORDS!!! COOL!!!!" And she started running like a wild maniac again…

_NewsNewsNews!!! NEWS!!! YAY NEWS!!!!_

"Glad to see you again, I m the news reporter she cat!! YES!! I M DA BEST!!! NEWS REPORTER SHE CAT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Is this a coincidence, or everyone just decided to go crazy today??!! "…ahem… sorry… just … a bit… crazy… over… there…OHOHOHOHHOHOHOOHO!!! HO HO HO!!! Merry Christmas!!!"

"…"

"…"

…silence…

"ahem… okay, news, today, the deputy of Thunderclan was found in a mud puddle!! OMFGCC!!! And surprisingly, he was found swearing in ten different languages!!! Scientists has him under investigation, we will report you when there's further news, thank you for watching news today, and have a nice stay!!"

**OOF!! YAY!! Here's da Brambleclaw chappie!!! Hehe… oh, and instead of OMFG, I put OMFGCC, it means 'Oh my freakin' green colored carrot' , because it is my own quote, so in da future, instead of OMFG, I'll put OMFGCC!! YAY!!! **

**Ah, don't forget to vote for da next chappie!! Poll is in my profile, voting stops on Thursday, 6****th**** of December, 2007, so be sure to give in your votings before then!! **

**THANKIES!!**


	11. OMFGCC! IT's FIRESTAR!

**Hey Hey!! Here's da chappie for our favorite leader, Firestar!!!**

**In the votings, there was a tie between Firestar and Jaypaw, so, for the ones who wanted to see another cat being annoyed (cough) tortured(cough) , pwease vote in the poll on ma profile!! **

**Oh, And every time, when a new chappie about a new cat is posted, the other names stay, so you can still vote, but a new name will be there to replace the old one!! So please take a look!! Thankies!! Enough with me ranting, let's move on!!**

**How to make Firestar exile you from Thunderclan:**

Glue a pink ribbon on his ear

Blame any random cats for it

Take pictures of it

Glue him to Blackstar

Apologize to blackstar, but not Firestar

Scare the prey while he is hunting

Do it all the time

Laugh at him for not catching a single thing

Smudge ketchup on his fur

And yell 'BLOOD!!' when you see the ketchup

Mix mouse-bile and fox dung in the ketchup before smudging it on his fur (you may need a glove for this one…)

Hire a Starclan cat to haunt him

Hide all the Fresh-kill in his den

Tell his clan that he is plotting to eat them all by himself

Drop him off a cliff

And tie him to a rock below the cliff

Have a party!

Make him see that you are having fun, but hw can't since he is tied to a rock.

Push him into the lake while you are on patrol.

Make him into an icicle

And take pictures of it

And actually making a statue of him like that

And put it on the highledge so everyone could see

When he asks you why, say, "Because everyone has to have a memory of such a great leader!!!"

Kill him (It's okay, since he probably have lots of lives left)

_**His Reaction!!!!! **_

" YOU!!!" Firestar pointed an accusing paw at Snowmist, "YOU!!!" His face turned into a dark shade of purple, "YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Firestar twitched violently.

"Hey!! Brightheart!! Wanna go hunting together?" Snowmist asked the ginger warrior who just HAPPENED to walk by.

"Ok!!" Brightheart agreed.

So the two she-cats went hunting…

"HEY!! HOW _DARE _YOU DISREGARD ME!!!" Firestar continuted to twitch, and twitch, and twitch, until he choked… poor him!!

_NEWSNEWSNEWSNEWS!!! N E W S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Today's news!!" The new-reporter she cat reported, normally (Yes, NOTMALLY!!! Her craziness got fixed…temporarily…) "The Thunderclan leader, Firestar got sent to the hospital, for continuously twitching, while his deputy Brambleclaw, is still under investigation, who will lead Thunderclan? OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! MAYBE I CAN BE DA NEW LEADA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" …see…I told you that the craziness is only fixed temporarily… oops, she is causing havoc, sorry for the inconvenience, but this chapter ends here!! Hope to see you again!! (waves paw)

**And don't forget to vote!! **

**THANKIES!!!**

**-Snowmist-**


	12. Christmas special station 1! THUNDERCLAN

**YAY!! It's Christmas!! And Winter holidays!! YIPEEE!!! (Jumps around)**

**For everyone who has read all these chapters, THANKIES!! (Hands out candy canes)**

**I know what it is not Christmas YET, but, yea… you'll see why…**

**Here's the Christmas special chapter!!!**

_**PLOT: **_It's Christmas!! And guess what Snowmist has in store for the warrior cats?? THE BEST GIFT EVER!!!! She is gonna annoy the heck out of them for their Christmas present!! She is going to stop at all five clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Starclan!!

**Station 1: THUNDERCLAN:**

"YAY!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Snowmist practically screamed as she ran around the camp.

"DUDE!! Keep it down!!!" Cloudtail growled angrily, "I m trying to sleep!!"

"…fine! Sorry!" Snowmist apologized, but she has just spotted her first victim!!

So she crept into the warriors den…

Victim 1: Cloudtail

Plan 1: paint him red and green

Poor Cloudtail, it was, for while he was sleeping, he was dragged from his nest, tied to a tree, and was painted by our dear authoress…

"AHHH!! Untie me!!!"

"HAHA!!! No way!! Until I, da great artist, paint you black and white, no, YELLOW AND ORANGE, no, GREEN AND RED!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" And an evil laughter follows.

"…just what color are you gonna paint me into?"

"YELLOW AND BLUE!!"

"…yarrow and bile?"

"NO!! RED AND GREEN!!!"

"…will you please make up your mind?"

"GREEN AND RED!!"

"…which one is it? Red and green, or green and red?"

"…it's like, the same thing, you know??"

"…really?"

"Yea!!"

"OH!! COOL!!"

"hehe…" and she painted Cloudtail red and green, no, wait! Green and red, or red and green? AUGH!! Same thing!!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY FUR!! MY LOVELY WHITE FUR!!!!" …and Cloudtail grieved over his fur for a lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng time…

"Uhh…I m going back to the camp…" Snowmist stammered.

"YOU!! YOU ruined my fur!! YOU made it red and green!! YOU painted it!! YOU-!! …what was I about to say again??"

"…"

"…"

"…uhh…bye!!" and with that, Snowmist made a dash for the camp.

"WAIT!! YOU-!!" just as he was about to finish his sentence, he walked right into the lake, and guess what? He fell in!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sceamed, "HEY!! Look!! My fur is white agai- AHHH!!" …and he…. Drowned?

"AHH!! Why did you wash the paint off??!! And even if you really wanted to wash it off, are you crazy??!! Jumping into the lake!!!" ...Snowmist came back…for some reason…

"…get me out."

"…no."

"…fine, I'll get out myself!" …and he really got out himself!! WOWS!!!

Victim 2: Firestar

Plan 2: Repeatedly say (or get someone or something) 'ho ho ho! Merry Christmas' , until it gets stuck in his brain!

Snowmist made her way into Firestar's den, looking for her second victim… poor cats!!

When she reached his den, she found Firestar sleeping…

"Hey, Firestar!!"

Firestar looked up sleepily. "what?"

"HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

"..wha-?

"HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

"…"

"HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

"…"

"HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

"… shut up!"

"…no"

"…"

"HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!..."

"WTCEO??!!"

"…what's that?" Snowmist tipped her head

"…I don't know! YOU used to say it all the time!"

"…really?"

"…yes."

"cool!"

"…"

"AH!! I remember!! I say it all the time!!"

"I know."

"HEY!! How did you know?"

"…because you say it all the time." Firestar really want to attack the white she-cat in front of him…

"you wanna know what it means?"

"…no."

"NO??!! HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY NO TO ME??!!" Snowmist yowled.

"I just dare."

**And a really long argument, where Snowmist REALLY REALLY annoyed Firestar, followed, but we'll skip that part, or then this chapter will be very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (YOU GET THE POINT, DO YOU?!) long…**

Firestar sighed, why in the name of Starclan did he let this crazy she-cat stay?

"Fine, tell me what it means."

"…haha!! I won't tell you!!"

"..I knew that you would say that! I KNEW it!!"

"…yea,yea… if you KNEW it, I shall make you wrong!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"…"

"WTCEO, means…" dramatic music sounds and Snowmist's voice landed. Where it came form? It is beyond us to know… perhaps, someday… the truth will be revealed…

"IT MEANNNNNNNNNNNSSS……………… WTCEO MEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSS… WHAT.THE.CURLY.EVIL.OCTOPUS!!!!!"

"HEY!! And I thought it was 'what the cucumber's evil october'!!" Squirrelflight popped out from nowhere!!

"…guys, I need to sleep!" Firestar sounded tired... and irritated

"…oops!"

…and with that, Snowmist and Squirrelflight left his den.

But Snowmist still has a mission to complete! She has to get the phrase 'HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!' stuck into Firestar's brain!!

…so guess what she did? She bought him an i-pod that continuously played the phrase 'HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!' , and used her super authoress powers to get it stuck onto Firestar's ears!!! HAHAHA!!! …she is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo evil!! Hehe…

Firestar woke up and padded into the clearing, WITHOUT the earphones on!! He used his super leader powers to take them off (WOW!! Everyone has super powers!!) , but accidentally, while he was trying to get them off, he detached his ears WITH the earphones by mistake!!, so he went to see Leafpool, and Leafpool, being the medicine cat, she use her super medicine cat powers to attach Firestar's ears back into place…but she attached the wrong ones, i.e. the left ear in where the RIGHT ear should be, and he right ear in where the LEFT ear should be!! ZOMFGCC!!

So they called Jaypaw over, and Jaypaw, using his super medicine cat apprentice powers, fixed them!! YAY!!

…but from all this time, the only thing that our dear leader, Firestar, ever said, was: "HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"!! THE PLAN WORKED!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

But at that time, Firestar suddenly wanted to eat chocolate ice-cream!! So he decided to have a clan meeting!! …but guess what he said?

"Let cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the highledge for a hohoho! Merry Christmas!!" Firestar yowled.

"…WTH??!!" murmurs filled the entire clearing. But hey! Look on the bright side! Cats gathered!! YAY!!

Firestar didn't seem to notice what he said, "Today, I hohoho! Merry Christmas!!..."

"…WTCEO??!!" Heck, even the whole clan leaned this quote!!

"I announce that I want hohoho! Merry Christmas!!"

"OMFGCC!! Firestar has gone crazy!!" some random cat mewed

"YES!! I M HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Firestar somewhat meowed proudly!! GOSH!!

Well, Snowmist decided that she has already caused enough havoc in Thunderclan, so she will move on!! The next clan? Hmm… please have a look through the poll in my profile!!

**Hope you enjoyed it!! Next chappie will be up soon!! VERY SOON!! YAY!! **

**Thankies!!**

**-Snowmist-**


	13. A very SHADOWCLAN christmas!

**HEY HEY!!There's a tie between Shadowclan, and Starclan… so…yea… Annnnnnnnd… I present you with a very Shadowclan Christmas!!!**

_**PLOT: **_It's Christmas!! And guess what Snowmist has in store for the warrior cats?? THE BEST GIFT EVER!!!! She is gonna annoy the heck out of them for their Christmas present!! She is going to stop at all five clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Starclan!!

**Station 2 : SHADOWCLAN!!**

"hmm…bit dark…" Snowmist wandered into the pine forests…

"what are you doing in Shadowclan territory?" a voice growled.

"AHH!! GHOST!!! ZOMGCC!! THERE'S A GHOST!!! WAHHHH!!!" …that voice seemed to scare the hell out of Snowmist…

"AHH!! A GHOST??!! WHERE??!!" That mysterious cat seemed scared too…

"ZOMG!! A TALKING GHOST!!"

"WHA-?! WHERE??!!"

"…oh…you are a cat… hey, aren't you… Tawnypelt?" Snowmist seemed to see clearly now…

"Well, OBVIOUSLY I m a cat!!" Tawnypelt snapped.

"And OBVIOUSLY !"

"Yea! OBVIOUSLY!!"

"…why are you here?" Snowmist suddenly asked.

"Why are YOU here?"

"cause…hehehehehehehehe…" Snowmist put up an EVIL laugh!!

Tawnypelt shuddered.

"Is it anything important?"

"Well, OBVIOUSLY! It is important!"

"that's why."

"why wat?"

"Starclan sent me a prophecy, saying that you will come."

"…cool!" …Snowmist had clearly forgotten that just before she left, she blackmailed Starclan to send a prophecy to Shadowclan…She wanted to make it flashy…

"…I'll lead you to the camp…"

"kk!"

…and they walked through the creepy, sinister, menacing, frightening, spine-chilling, disturbing, eerie, ghostly, scary, dark, evil pine forest of Shadowclan… The _pine forest_ was not EVIL, of course! Bust just to make it sound scary…

"Why is it so dark?" Snowmist asked.

"Cuz this is the middle of the night, so OBVIOUSLY it is dark!!"

"oh yea…OBVIOUSLY!"

"yeah, OBVIOUSLY!"

…and the two she-cats walked into the dark forest… and into the Shadowclan camp…

"What are you doing so late?" Blackstar's meow sounded behind the two she-cats.

"Coming back to the camp! OBVIOUSLY!!" The two she-cats meowed in sync.

"…I mean why are you coming back so late…"

"ah! Because I/Snowmist came just now! OBVIOUSLY!" They said in sync again…WOWZ!!

"oh… whatever, go finish what you want and leave quickly!" Blackstar growled, and left for his den.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY!!" Snowmist replied.

Tawnypelt yawned. "I m going to get some sleep." And she left to her den.

"Hmmm…" Snowmist pondered. "What use will this be if I don't annoy the leader?"

Victim 3: Blackstar

Plan 3: Make him into a snowma-, snow_cat_, sorry…

Snowmist crept into Blackstar's den, careful not to make any sound. And she dragged him out, smacked him with a stiff rabbit, just in case, and settled him on the ground

"huff! I wonder how can I make him into a snowcat…"

After a few frantic efforts, she really made him into a snowcat!! (Don't ask how, she is just so amazing that way…) His face was showing, and his body was the round, white snow for the snowcat. But he kinda looks like the sumo wrestlers in japan… but, whatever…

Snowmist strolled back to the camp, as if nothing has happened…

"Hey! Where's blackstar?" Russetfur asked.

"Ah…maybe he went for a stroll…" Snowmist replied innocently…

"hmm…okay."

"hmmmmm…who is the next target?" Snowmist wondered while stalking around the camp…

…And she caught sight of her next unlucky target… OWLPAW!! (You know, that bratty apprentice in the sight?)

"Hey!!" Snowmist greeted him.

"Hah?! What do you want?" He replied in a not-so-keen manner

"hehe…" Snowmist made that creeeeeeeeeeeeepy evil laughter AGAIN!!

Owlpaw's neck fur bristled, but he forced it to lie down.

Victim 4: Owlpaw

Plan 4: Use the evil laughter to creep him out!! MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Later that night…

"hey…Owlpaw…" Snowmist whispered into Owlpaw's ear…

"What do you want? I m trying to sleep…" he answered sleepily.

"I KNOW!! I KNOW THAT I M A GENIUS!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! I KNEW THAT YOU WANTED TO SLEEP!! I _KNEW _IT!! I _KNEW _IT!! Bwahahaha!! I m such a genius!!!" Snowmist suddenly screamed.

"SHHHHH!!!... We are trying to sleep!!" all the apprentices shushed the poor white she-cat…

"Okay… all right… you didn't have to be mean…" Snowmist muttered…

"OI!! WE ARE NOT MEAN!!" The apprentices protested

"humph!" Snowmist went to sulk in a corner…

And she decided to change the plan!!

Victim_s _4: ALL THE SHADOWCLAN APPRENTICES!!

Plan 4: Same as plan 3, to creep them out!!!

Plan… START!!

Snowmist crept noiselessly next to Owlpaw, who was sleeping soundly.

"_b_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha…"_She whispered in his ear…

"…" Owlpaw shifted uncomfortably… but still slept… lazy apprentice…

"_M_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha…" _Snowmist muttered into Ivypaw's ears too!!

"_b_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… M_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… b_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… M_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… b_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… M_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… b_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… M_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… b_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha… M_wa_ha_ha_ha_ha_hahahaha…" She continued on for the rest of the night!!_

…THE NEXT MORNING!!

"Ivypaw! You wanna trai-" Roanclaw wanted to invite his apprentice for hunting… BUT…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!1111oneoneoneone11!!!!" She screeched. "ZOMG!! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11"

"…"

"…"

"Owlpaw! Wanna go on the dawn patrol?" Russetfur asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IVYPAW IS RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!111ONEONE11!!!!"

"…"

"…"

"What happene-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both apprentices has lost it!! DA PLAN WORKED!! "ZOMG!!! THIS IS CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

"huh?!" The warriors in the camp seemed confused…

And… all heads turned on our lovely white authoress she-cat…

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" They screeched…

"oops…I got ta go!! BII!!!" Snowmist made a dash for the next station!

But on the way…

"hmm… I think I forgot something…" She muttered half to herself… "forget it… maybe I m just fussing over nothing…" And she walked on…

BACK IN SHADOWCLAN CAMP!!!!

"hey, where's Blackstar?" Russetfur asked.

"dunno."

…AND AT SOME RANDOM PLACE IN THE WOODS…

(cough cough!!) "SOME…ONE GET M..ME O..OU…OUTTA... HH…HHER…HERE!!!" Oops… better defrost him soon…

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE!!!**

**Oh, and for the people who forgot, **

**OMFGCC means Oh my freaking green colored carrot**

**WTCEO means What the curly evil octopus!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this and please give this story a review as a christmas present!!**

**THANKIES!!**

**-Snowmist-**


	14. Annoy Starclan!

**Hey, sorry guys, my computer got some virus, and I m forced to use my laptop instead… so there won't be a chapter on windclan and riverclan…T.T…**

**SORRY!!!! (bows) SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! But this chappie for Starclan is still here!!!! ...Nuh-uh, I updated anyways... XD HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

After leaving the Shadowclan camp, Snowmist wandered off to where the STARCLAN camp is!!! HAHAHA!!! Don't ask how she did it, she is just so amazing that way…

"What do you seek? Young warrior." The starry cats descended from the sky.

"uhhhh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...OH YEA!! LEMME ANNOY YA!!!" Snowmist said in this gangsta voice.

"..."

"..."

"...no." Bluestar finally replied.

"...why?"

"...because...uhh...we are supposed to be a good example to the cats!!"

"...so?"

"...uhhh..."

Victim 5: Bluestar

Plan 5: To ask her stupid questions until she gets annoyed

...later that day...

"Hey! Bluestar!!"

"...yea?"

"have you ever heard of talking trees?"

"No, why?"

"Then, have you ever ate pine trees?"

"...no?"

"Have you ever seen birds as large as twoleg nests?"

"...no..."

...56 MINUTES LATER...

"why is the sky so high?"

Bluestar twitched "I don't know."

"Are you annoyed?"

"YES! OF COURSE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK??!! YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING ME THOSE REALLY STUPID AND WEIRD QUESTION FO I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG, AND HOW CAN I NOT BE ANNOYED???"

"Oh, so how do you feel about that?"

"...annoyed."

"And how do you feel about being annoyed?"

Bluestar twitched. "..."

"Tell me, how do you feel about being annoyed?"

Bluestar twitched, and twitched, and twitched again. And twitched for the upteenth time...and she turned from blue to a shade of purple...and she fainted...

"Oops...she fainted..."

Victim 6: Spottedleaf

Plan 6: To remind him of Firestar until she gets mad.

"HEY!! SPOTTY!!!"

"...don't call me spotty..."

"FINE!" Snowmist pouted. "Then, LEAFY!!"

"...don't call me that either!"

"uhhhh...then...spottyleafy!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"uhh...spottaleafa?"

"...shut up."

"ZOMFGCC!!! SHE JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! ZOMGCC!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...hey!"

"...whaddya want?"

"FIRESTAR!!!"

"..."

"ZOMFGCC!! FIRESTAR!!!!"

"..."

"FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR FIRESTAR!!!!"

"..."

"FIRYSTARY!!"

"...SHUT UP AND GET DA HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE I GO CRAZY AND CLAW YOUR FUR OFF I KNOW THAT I M GETTING CRAZY NOW BUT STILL GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I GO MORE CRAZY AND STOP SAYING FIRYSTARYY!!!!!!!!!!!!..." Spottedleaf finished in one breath.

"Whoa! SKILLZ!!! YOU'VE GOT SKILLZ!! WOOOOO!!!!!"

"..."

"COOL!!"

"...why, thanks!! I'VE GOT SKILLZ YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"..."

**...Yea...I know...the ending sucked...but...ehh...who cares...XP Sorry for the late update and please review!! THANKIES!!**

**-Snowmist-**


End file.
